1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT), and/or methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various power conversion systems may include a device that controls the flow of a current through ON/OFF switching operations, for example a power device. The efficiency of a power conversion system may depend on the efficiency of a power device in the power conversion system.
Many power devices that are currently commercialized include a power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), or a diode, which are based on silicon. However, due to limitations in the physical property of silicon and in manufacturing processes, it may be difficult to increase the efficiency of a silicon-based power device. To overcome these limitations, research and development for increasing the conversion efficiency of a power conversion system by applying a group III-V based compound semiconductor to a power device has been conducted. For example, it has been attempted to apply a Schottky barrier diode using a gallium nitride (GaN) semiconductor to a power device in order to increase the conversion efficiency.
However, since a GaN semiconductor has a relatively high energy bandgap, a Schottky barrier diode based on the GaN semiconductor may have a high turn-on voltage in a forward direction. For example, a turn-on voltage of a Schottky barrier diode based on a GaN semiconductor is about 1.5 V which is a relatively high value. In this regard, there is a demand for a device capable of reducing power consumption by decreasing a turn-on voltage to about 1V or less, and still exhibiting good reverse characteristics.